Pokemon: Forbidden Island
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: The start of a whole new pokemon series. Can you add a chapter?


I don't own these characters or profit from them. However, this idea is all mine, but I am giving anyone who wants to permission to use this fic for their own stories. This is just the starting idea (pilot episode) for a pokemon series. If you like it feel free to add your own episodes. I know how hard it can be for some authors to get ideas even when they are good writers. So go ahead. As for the rest of you I always appreciate reviews since they help me write better.

Pokemon: The Forbidden Island

Episode 1: Gotta catch 'em all!

By, Clayton Overstreet

Ash and Brock were watching from backstage as Dawn and Zoey battled together on the screen. It was a tag-team contest and the two girls had decided to form their own team. Neither Brock nor Ash knew who the other team was and they were too busy cheering for the girls to care.

"You can do it Dawn!" Ash yelled.

Brock raised a fist. "Take them down!" Then he blushed. "That way when you win I can get you to introduce me to that beautiful Nurse Joy on the judging panel" Suddenly Brock's whole body stiffened up and he fell forward. Crogunk sood their, its fist still glowing from the poison jab. Ash sighed as Brock lay twitching on the floor.

"Ash Ketchum?" A voice said behind them. Ash turned and Brock looked up from the floor.

"Officer Jenny?" Ash asked. Brock stood up but before he could act Crogunk knocked him down again.

"Agent Jenny actually," the woman said. She looked just like all the other Officer Jennys to Ash, except instead of the usual uniform she wore a lady's suit and a pair of dark sunglasses. "And I need you two to come with me."

"Gladly," Brock said happily. Crogunk was back in his pokeball and Brock's legs were shaking, but he was making every effort to stay up.

"But we're watching our friends…" Ash began.

"This is more important than a pokemon contest," Jenny said. "Come on. I'll explain in the car. It's an emergency."

Ash glanced back at the screen. Dawn and Zoey were battling in perfect unison. They were all the support either one of them needed. "Fine, let's go." He turned over his shoulder to where Pikachu was eating a snack. "Pikachu, come on."

Off to the side, Jessie and James were moping. They had been eliminated in the first round this time. Jessie said, "This is all your fault Meowth."

"Hey I did my best. Next time you try usin' fury swipes on silverwind and see hows you likes it!" His right paw was damaged.

James sighed. "It's still not right. If we had managed to pull that move on we'd be on that stage right now instead of those two twerps."

"Speaking of twerps," Jessie said. "Where are those two going?"

James and Meowth saw Ash and Brock leaving with Jenny. Meowth said, "Hey they're takin' off!"

"And without even waiting to hook up with the girls."

"It must be somethin' important," Meowth said.

"Well since we're done here let's follow them and find out what it is," Jessie said.

Outside they got into a large black limo. Inside Jenny took a seat with her back to the driver and tapped on the glass separating them. The car moved forward and Jenny picked up a folder. Ash saw a tag sticking out. "Hey, that's my name."

"Ash Ketchum, born in Pallet town where your mother currently resides. Father's whereabouts are unknown. Known to be travelling on a pokemon journey with Brock, former gym leader and various young girls. Has never left a gym without winning a badge from a gym leader even if it took a few tries. Has won both the Orange Island League and Battle Frontier. May have won the Hoen League, but since at this time that particular season has not ended and the author has no clue how that goes we'll leave that up in the air for now."

"Okay…" Ash said uncertainly and glanced at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You have also aided several Pokemon Centers in trouble, a few Officer Jennys, and were instrumental in the disbanding of Team Aqua, Team Magma, and possibly team Galactic. In addition according to these files you have also met up with just about every legendary pokemon anyone has ever heard of right up to Dialga and Palkia. You've apparently saved the world nearly a dozen times and your face and name appears in several ancient prophecies and on the walls of even more ancient ruins."

"You seem to know a lot about us," Brock said.

Jenny shook her head. "Everytime I read this file I am still not sure I believe it. I mean the only thing missing is witches and Santa Clause."

"Actually…" Ash began but Brock elbowed him. Jenny raised an eyebrow over her sunglasses. "So why did you want to bring us here?"

"There is an emergency and I was specifically asked to recruit you two for a special mission that could have reprecussions across the whole world."

Ash and Brock rolled their eyes. Or at least Ash did. It was kind of hard to tell with Brock. "Again?"

Jenny smiled. "I'm afraid so."

The car pulled into a large warehouse full of bustling people all working at computer terminals. As they got out Ash was surrpised to see a familiar face. "Professor Oak!"

"Ash my boy, so glad to see you. And you too Brock!" He reached out and scratched Pikachu's chin.

"Professor, what is going on?" Brock asked.

He frowned and motioned for them to follow him. "We have a bit of a situation Ash. You see it involves the Forbidden Island."

"What's that?" Ash asked. He glanced at Brock.

Brock shrugged. "I've never heard of it."

"You shouldn't have," Jenny said. "We've worked really hard to keep the place out of the public eye."

Oak nodded. "Let me explain. You see out in the ocean, away from all the major shipping lanes lies the Forbidden Island. Until quite recently no human has set foot there in centuries and of those who have fewer still have ever come back. It is believed that the island is the birthplace of all pokemon."

"All of them?"

"Well all the ones from Earth. We still don't know much about the four that live in other dimensions. But according the legend two great pokemon live on the island. Echidna and Typhon, the father and mother of all the others." He shook his head. "Unfortunately further definitive knowledge has eluded us for several reasons. The first is that the island itself is shrouded in a heavy fog, so there is no way to get any visual data. The second reason we know so little about it is that the pokemon who live there are incredibly powerful and territorial. They attack anything that gets within miles of the island and they do it so fast that we rarely get more than a blurry image or two even from remote cameras."

"Really? So why haven't we heard about it?"

"Since it's so dangerous the island and the area around it are considered off limits, for everyone's sake," Jenny said. "You've seen what some people will do for powerful pokemon. So we work very hard to keep it a seceret."

"Yes and that is the problem. You see the Forbidden Island is about to be destroyed," Oak said. "According to our readings there is severe siesmic activity centered around that island. Within the next year we expect a huge volcano to erupt, taking out the whole island."

"That's awful," Ash said.

"We feel the same way," Oak said. "There are a number of previously undiscovered pokemon ont hat island. It's five hundred miles across so it's pretty big. And if the legends are true Echidna and Typhon will be producing even more."

"So what can we do?" Brock asked.

Jenny said, "My superiors had a plan. We tried to keep this whole thing quiet and send in some of the best pokemon trainers and gym leaders in the world to gather them all up and get out quickly. Maybe take them to another unihabited island or something. Unfortunately we lost contact with all but one of them more than a week ago."

"One of them did make it out, Brandon of the Battle Pyramid," Oak said. "He managed to make it back, though not unscathed."

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"We don't know for certain yet. We're still going over the information he brought us. You see the pyramid flew back to the nearest inhabited island. It was severely damaged and Brandon only recently woke up himself. But we do know some things." Oak looked at them seriously. "First we've learned that the pokemon on the island are more powerful than anything we have experienced before. It seems that every pokemon on Earth is descended from pokemon that were ejected from the island by much more powerful pokemon.

"In fact compared to the weakest pokemon that live on that island a fully evolved pokemon is nothing to even the youngest of the pokemon on the island." Oak glanced at Jenny who nodded her permission to continue. "You see a long time ago one person managed to make it off the island with a piece of it and one pokemon. He started a huge empire that spaned most of the known world. Another reason it is called the forbidden island is because any pokemon fromt hat island is forbidden on the mainland. They are just too powerful for any pokemon battle and would give anyone who had them an unfair edge. Over time the very rocks the place is made of seem to energize pokemon far beyond their natural evolutions would allow."

"Like a thunderstone?"

"Yes, but it does not happen instantly. We suspect it is a slow process. And even the legendary pokemon that you've met are weaklings compared to some of the pokemon on the island. In addition…" He reached over and turned on a computer. Pictures appeared on the screen. "A few shots we've managed to get indicate that not only are there previously unknown pokemon all over the place, but there are giant versions of some of the species we know." Pictures of huge shapes appeared, nearly hidden by fog. They switched to infrared.

"I've run into a few giant pokemon," Ash said nervously. "They usually have pretty bad attitudes."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed from his shoulder.  
"We know. It's thanks to you and your friends that we have a giant Alakazam and Jiggly Puff to study," Oak said. "The wo you encountered so long ago."

"You let them out?" Ash asked.

"They almost killed us," Brock said.

"We're being careful," Oak promised. "You'll have to trust me on this one Ash. We needed data on them." He pointed to the screen. "It seems that several giant pokemon live on, around, and in some cases inside that island. And they are not even the most powerful ones. I believe in order to compete with their giant cousins the smaller pokemon on the island needed to evolve power to compete with them."

"Yikes," Ash said. "But I still don't see what this has to do with us."

"We don't have time to evacuate the island on our own," Jenny said. "Or the resources. And since we've lost contact with the teams we sent in before the higher-ups are out of ideas and reluctantly agreed to go along with Professor Oak's plan."

"We're going to let the world know about the island," Oak said. "It's all we can do at this point. Everyone who thinks they have a shot will be allowed to come to the island and are being encouraged to capture as many pokemon as possible."

"But I thought you said that they were forbidden for being too powerful," Brock said. "Just one of them built an empire. Now you're going to let out hundreds."

"We have no choice," Oak said. "It is the only way to save those pokemon. If they are left there most if not all of them will be destroyed along with the island. Besides, the world is going to need them pretty soon to keep things even."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "From the sound of it these pokemon will be too strong for any of the others to have a chance."

"That would be true," Oak said. "But I believe that the explosion will release much of the island into the atmosphere either raining down as rock from the explosion or smoke and dust that will spread out everywhere. Pokemon from all over the world will get a huge power boost unlike anything anyone has ever seen." He shook his head. "One way or another the entire world is about to change. And only those who have any of the island's pokemon will have any chance of keeping order."

Ash bit his lip and shook his head. "This is big professor. I mean we've come across some pretty tough and dangerous pokemon. And now you're telling me that everything we know about them is going to change?"

"Essentially yes," he told them. "You were called here because I trust you Ash and I need your help. I have reason to believe that you may play a key role in this enterprise."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Jenny said. "When he came back from the island Brandom brought two things. One is a tablet." Oak hit the computer again and a picture of a stone tablet appeared. "See anything?"

Ash and Brock bent forward. They gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"That's me!": Ash said. Among the carvings on the tablet right in the middle was a smiling image of Ash, right down to his hat. "Not again!"

"I'm afraid so," Professor Oak said. "It's the usual. A prediction of doom and destruction and then mention of a chosen savior. You know Ash I don't know if it's because they had really good psychics back then or if it's because you've been bounced back and forth through time like a pea in a drum so often that thy all just met you eventually, but you do seem pretty important to the grand scheme of things."

"So you want me to help out in this?"

"It seems likely," Jenny said. "Though I'm still not sure I believe in this whole prophecy thing."

"You get used to it," Brock said.

"The other thing Brandon brought back from the island, is this." Oak clapped and two men in labcoats came forward. They had a special case under a sheet and Oak pulled the sheet aside. Inside was a dark black pokemon egg with purple spots around it in a circle. "It's a pokemon egg unlike anything we've ever seen before and we're giving it to you."

"To me?"

"Yes. As much as I would like to study it myself, this is the only Forbidden Pokemon egg we have. And I think you're going to need all the help you can get if you're going to take this on." He looked Ash in the eye. "We know that even the most powerful pokemon can be taken down by groups of smaller pokemon working together, though it's not easy. You'll need your most powerful pokemon ever just to capture even the weakest one of these pokemon. With this you'll have a bit of an edge in any case."

"Gee, thanks," Ash said looking at the egg.

"Ash, I know you usually like to give your pokemon a choice in whether or not they'll come with you. But this time you do not have that option. We need to capture as many of them as possible. We've developed pokemon balls that should be strong enough to catch them and hold them. But you have less than a year. You need to capture as many of them as possible and use the strongest ones you have to catch the even stronger ones. You'll have little time for training them."

"Sounds tough," Ash said.

"That isn't all…" Oak said. "There are… there are people we both care about on that island. Including my grandson."

"Gary is out there?"

"He took his Aerodactyl to have a look and we lost contact with him along with all of the people we sent in before," Jenny said.

Ash paused. "You said you sent in gym leaders…"

"Yes, all of them."

"Does that include Misty?" Ash asked, eyes wide.

"And my parents?" Brock asked.

"I'm afraid so," Oak said.

Jenny said, "My people thought they could handle it. We had no idea of the sheer power of the pokemon on the island. We wanted to catch them all quickly and get out as soon as possible. If anyone asked why all the gyms were closed we could have just said they were at a convention. But now… that isn't an option. Even the champions like Cynthia have just…" She shook her head.

"Do you think they're okay?" Ash asked.

"We don't know." Oak touched his shoulder. "You understand don't you Ash?"

Ash nodded. He knew what Oak was talking about. His father had disappeared on a pokemon journey years before and still nobody knew what had happened to him. But his hands clenched into fists and he looked up into Oak's eyes. "I understand alright. I'm going to that island and I'll do my best to save the pokemon and find our friends. I'm sure they're alright. Like you said, they're the best. There's no way they are just going to disappear forever."

"That's the spirit!" Oak said.

"When do we leave?"

Oak held up a hand. "Wait. You doin't need to rush off right now and you still have time. You need to be ready. The island isn't going to be easy. Not only will you need your strongest pokemon but you'll need to bring your own supplies and everything else. Remember there are no Pokemon Centers on the island."

"And we can't even guarentee your safety from the other trainers," Jenny said. "Think about it Ash. These are rare and powerful pokemon. Some people might do anything to get their hands on them."

Outside in their hot air balloon T4eam Rocket were wearing headphones while an electronic spy ear was pointed at the warehouse. Meowth looke dat the others. "Did you hear that?"

"Powerful and rare pokemon," James said.

"Strong enough to build an empire!" Jessie said. "Think about what Team Rocket could do with pokemon like that."

James said, "Then again think about what they could do with us. The few times we've been up against giant pokemon they nearly killed us right along with the twerps."

Meowth nodded. "You got a point there. And one of those times they was just robots. Can you imagine what a giant sized Pikachu could do to us?" Both of them shuddered.

"You wimpy men! I won't stand for such cowardice in this team! Besides, we don't have to do this alone. All we have to do is take this information back to Team Rocket headquarters!"

"Sure," Meowth said. "And the boss will send all his best people fll armed to the island!"

"Especially us," James said. "You know we're the ones the boss always sends to new places first!"

"Right!" All three of them said.

"Ash," brock said as they sat off to the side watching the scientists around them. "I can't go with you to the island."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to head back home and check on my brothers and sisters."

"Oh, right," Ash said. "Well I understand that."

"Not that I don't plan on helping out. I have to go to search for my mom and dad, no matter what. But I can't just rush off until I make sure the rest of my family is safe."

"I said I understand. You took care of your family for a long time before I showed up." He touched Brock's shoulder. "And I would never ask you to just abandon them."

"I'm sure my parents got them a good babysitter," Brock said. "And they're pretty good at taking care of themselves too. So as soon as they are safe I'll come after you. But it may take me a couple of months."

"Months?"

"Well you see Ash, I don't have many strong pokemon. Think about it. You beat my Onyx with a pikachu when you were just starting out. Since then most of my time has been spent travelling with you and the others, learning things. My pokemon may be pretty good, but I don't think they're up to this."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that. And like you said since we started this journey we've met some pretty powerful pokemon. I want to try to find some of those pokemon and see if I can catch them." He began counting on his fingers. "There's that ghost pokemon we found that was pretending to be that young girl. That Ninetails that had us all fooled and tried to keep me because I looked like her owner. That Spiritomb we met a while back that we accidentally let loose and that Dusknoir that we met at the pokemon accademy. The Jiggly Puff that used to follow us around could be useful too and maybe I can get professor Oak to lend me those two giant pokemon he has if they've been trained…"

Ash held up his hand. "I get it. And I think you're right, though it sounds like a dangerous idea."

"Do you have a better one?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head. "Don't worry Ash, whether I find them or not I'll still be coming to back you up. And you'll have a lot of other trainers on the island. I'm sure nobody is going to want to pass this up."

"You're right." Ash smiled. "As for me do you know how hard it's going to be explaining this to my mom? She's not going tobe happy about this."

"You have a point," Brock said. "But your mom is understanding and she's seen you take on some powerul pokemon before. I'm sure she'll understand." Brock smiled. "hey when you're on the island, tell Misty I said hello when you find her."

"You got it!" Ash said happily.

Jenny came walking over to them. "You think you really will find her on the island?"

Ash stood up. "Definitely!"

Brock smiled and said, "Don't underestimate the bond between Ash and Misty. Ash couldn't lose her if he tried."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

"What?" Ash asked, blushing bright red. "No! I mean… we're friends!"

Jenny smiled. "Oh I get it. Playing hard to get are you?"

"No! It's not like that!" Ash said his face practically glowing.

"Whatever kid." She winked and walked away.

Ash frowned. "What a pain! I've met some weird Jennys before but this one… Brock stop smiling like that!"

It was a week later and the news was being broadcast across the globe. The ban on the Forbidden Island was lifted, the location was sent out to the world, and the plan to save the pokemon was enacted. While many trainers opted out others were already preparing to rush in.

Ash was part of one group brought to strange flying machines. Professor Oak met him outside. "Dawn and May aren't going?"

"They're training," Ash told him. "They know they don't have too many powerful pokemon so they are trying their best to get some. But they aren't sure they'll be able to make it."

"Which pokemon are you bringing?"

"My Charizard, Snorlax, and Tauros," Ash said. "And Pikachu of course. But I don't really have too many evolved pokemon. I just hope that whatever is in that egg you gave me will help. Until then I'm going to make due with Bulbasaur and Monferno. I'm hoping Monferno's blaze attack will make a difference."

"That egg won't do too much good for a while Ash. It'll be at least two onths before it hatches and I have no idea what is inside."

"I know, but we have a limited time to act, right? I'll just have to make do." He looked at the ship. "This thing looks familiar."

"It should. You've seen a few prototypes." Oak pointed up at it. This was built by Clefairies."

"Clefairies?" Ash asked looking at it.

"Yes. You see I now believe that the Clefa and Clefaries may have come from the island more recently than many of the other pokemon. Legend says that some ancient people used to live on the island."

"The the ones who built all the mystic ruins and those pokeball things the giant pokemon were in?"

"Exactly and I also thinkt hey taught the Clefairy how to build the ships they use to get around. To test that we took a group of Clefairy we found stealing parts for a ship and gave them access to high tech labs and whatever else they wanted." He handed Ash a small device. "This is also a miniature solar phone. It may not work, but it's the best I can offer if you need to call for help."

"Thanks Professor."

"One last thing Ash." Oak looked away. "When we think the island is ready to go critical we're going to fire flares over it. It will be the sign to evacuate the island. We're hoping the whole place will be cleared out by all the trainers, but whether it is or not you need to get off the island immediately. We'll try to give you a few days warning, but it's all guesswork."

"So if I see the flares…"

"Then leave. Even if it means abandoning the pokemon and anyone else. Because the island will be close to exploding and staying will just mean that you die too. Hopefully the ships will still work,b ut considering what happened to the last bunch and the Battle pyramid that is not likely. Use any pokemon you have to fly or swim away, but you will need to leave as soon as possible or you'll probably die."

"I got ya," Ash said. "But don't worry, we'll succeed, right Pikachu?"

"Pi Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Oak nodded. "Good. I'm sure you will." He handed him a folded up map. "This map has satellite imaging of the island. It shows where some of the biggest heat signatures are and a sonar image of the island's surface. It won't be too much help, but everyone is getting one."

"Anything else?"

"I wish there were, but that's all I can offer. Please Ash, try to find Gary if you can."

"If he's got Aerodactyl with him I'm sure he's fine," Ash said reassuringly. "He's a lot like you so he's probably busy studying the pokemon and lost track of time."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Oak said. "Good bye Ash."

"Goodbye Professor." Ash turned and headed or the ship.

This season on Pokemon: The Forbidden Island

Ash stood and looked up at the side of a tree. One word was carved intot he side: Ketchum. Ash reached out and touched it. "Dad?" He looked aaround at the forest. "Could my dad be here somewhere?"

A tribe of people in grass skirts and masks surround Ash and Pikachu, holding spears. "Take him to the queen!"

Ash and Pikachu are walking underground in huge tunnels. They stop at one and something bigger than a train slithers past the tunnel. It's too big to see more than one side of it.

Ash bends over the egg he was given before he left for the island. It's glowing pinkish-purple.

Ash stands on top of a high mountain, snow and wind whipping all around him. Beforehim is a huge shape in the darkness, two glowing eyes staring down at him. "You can't stay here!" A blast of light comes from the huge unidentified pokemon, almost knocking Ash off the mountain. "You don't understand! This mountain is going to explode! If you don't leave you'll be killed."

In his mind a large female voice says, "I am not leaving my home."

Ash grits his teeth and stands up, walking against the wind. "I am not letting you die here! Even if it means taking you away by force!"

Author's Note

Anyway that's just how I would start a new season of Pokemon. I mean you have to admit, Ash started out with a "I have to catch them all" attitude and went to "I'll catch the bare minimum and not evolve any of them unless I absolutely have to". Witht his set up he HAS to catch them all. Plus it sets him up with a goal other than hitting a bunch of gyms or winning a tournament. I am not sure I will continue this myself though. It depends on the response I get and hopefully people who read this will add their own stories to this.

On a side note, can anyone please answer a few Pokemon related questions for me:

Why do Dawn's friends call her DD?

Why did Brock leave Professor Ivy?

What really happened to Ash's dad?

What was inside the GS ball?

Where do the Clefairy really come from?

Who keeps making all these Ash related prophecies?

I'd prefer real answers, like if they're in the manga or some episode of Pokemont hat did not make it into the US version, but if you just want to address those in your own fics based on this one you can do that too.


End file.
